wikinationfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Användardiskussion:4kant,6
Välkommen! Grattis till start Wikination Wiki! Det är ett helt nytt projekt, så den behöver en massa kärlek. Här är fem tips för att göra din wiki stor. * Allt din just nu - njuta av det! När din wiki tar fart, kommer massor av människor läser vad ni skriver. Just nu, ingen tittar över axeln ännu, så känn dig fri att prova saker och göra misstag. * Gör många korta sidor! Det svåraste med att skriva är att titta på en tom sida och inte veta var man skall börja. Det är mycket enklare när du skriver ner dina första meningar. Så ta ett djupt andetag och hoppa i -- gör tio väldigt korta sidor, en direkt efter varandra. När du väl har börjat kan du bygga sidorna upp långsamt, lägga en liten bit i taget * Länka dina sidor tillsammans! Länkar hjälpa dig och dina läsare ta sig från en sida till en annan, så när du nämner frågan om en annan sida, använda "Lägg till en länk" för att skapa en länk till den sidan. Du bör även använda framsidan att länka till alla de viktigaste sidorna på din wiki. Beskriv vad din wiki handlar om på huvudsidan och innehåller länkar för att hjälpa dina läsare finna sig till rätta. * Lägg till bilder! En väl vald bild kan göra en intetsägande wiki-sidan komma till liv. När du skriver en sida, med "Lägg till en bild" för att ladda upp en bild från din dator till sidan. * När du är redo -- berätta för dina vänner! När du har startat ett gäng sidor, länkade ihop dem och lagt till några bilder, är du redo att börja visa upp dina wiki för världen. Ni förmodligen vet folk som är intresserade av samma sak som du, så berätta för dina vänner att kolla in din nya webbplats. Detta är din första läsare och potentiella bidragsgivare, så ge dem massor av uppmuntran. Om du får problem, skriv till oss genom vårt -- vi är glada att hjälpa till! Ha kul! -- Dopptastic Valkömmen Min svenska är inte mycket bra, men jag kan hjälpa dig om det är nödvändigt :) Jag kommer att studera svenska från september, så jag hoppas att det är bättre då :P Men nu: tillbaka till wikien :) Du vill starta av begynnelsen med ett nytt land in svenska. Jag ser att du har redan satt upp en plattform för namnen. Du kan också besluta att bilda provinser och andra städer senare. Låt mig veta om jag kan hjälpa dig när du har problem :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 17, 2012 kl. 17.44 (UTC) : Välkommen också! Jag har redan tänkt att bilda provinser (eller län, som de kallas i Sverige) och andra städer och byar. Men först ska jag bygga upp landet. Jag kan eventuellt börja med att rita en karta. 4kant,6 juni 17, 2012 kl. 18.27 (UTC) ::Ja, en karta är för säkert en bra start! :) Har du också tänkt på statsformen (centraliserad, län med liten makt) eller regeringsformen (republik eller monarki)? Erfarenheten säger mig att en centraliserad republik är den besta valmöjligheten. ::En fråga: Kan du ersätta innehållet av MediaWiki:Recentchanges-url med "Special:Senaste ändringar"? Länken är trasig just nu. --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 18, 2012 kl. 10.35 (UTC) :::Jag har gjort en karta och en omdirigering. 4kant,6 juni 18, 2012 kl. 11.37 (UTC) Fil:Karta.png Tack så mycket för kartan! Jag föreslår att vi placera huvudstaden på den högre ön (det är störste). --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 18, 2012 kl. 12.24 (UTC) : Bra idé. Jag föreslår att vi placerar huvudstaden på västra sidan av ön (så att den ligger nära de andra öarna) 4kant,6 juni 18, 2012 kl. 12.52 (UTC) ::Jag ser vad du menar och jag tycker att det är mycket bra! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 18, 2012 kl. 13.03 (UTC) Namn Jag tycker att vi måsta ha ett namn inom ett veck. Om vi har inte nya alternativ, vi kan använda Insulanien och Wikiborg som "verknamn". Allt är ännu så att vi kan lätt andra detta :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 20, 2012 kl. 10.01 (UTC) thumb|Flagga : Du tyckte ju att Wikiborg var ett bra namn, och att Insulanien bara var lite för långt, så det går väl bra. Men har du inga idéer? 4kant,6 juni 20, 2012 kl. 12.29 (UTC) ::Jag tycker att jag har inte bra idéer :P Strömland kanske? --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 20, 2012 kl. 14.04 (UTC) :::Jag vet inte... Vi kan ju också förkorta Insulanien så att det t. ex blir Sulanien. 4kant,6 juni 20, 2012 kl. 14.11 (UTC) ::::Insulanien är bättre. Kankse vi kan göra namnet svenskare? Inselholm, Sulland, Insbotten, Sulmark... --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 20, 2012 kl. 14.18 (UTC) :::::Det är en bra idé. Insulöarna? 4kant,6 juni 20, 2012 kl. 14.25 (UTC) ::::::Kanske Ins'e'''löarna? --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 20, 2012 kl. 14.49 (UTC) :::::::Okej. Jag tror att det kan bli det definitiva namnet. Och huvudstadens definitiva namn blir då Wikiborg. 4kant,6 juni 20, 2012 kl. 14.54 (UTC) ::::::::Mycket bra! Jag kommer att skapa sidan om Inselöarna på landj.wikia.com i dag :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 20, 2012 kl. 15.07 (UTC) :::::::::Jag har ändrat namnen. är det bra om jag placerar landet i Nordsjön? 4kant,6 juni 20, 2012 kl. 15.13 (UTC) ::::::::::Säkert! Kankske nordligt av Shetlandsöarna? --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 20, 2012 kl. 15.17 (UTC) :::::::::::Blir den här flaggan bra? 4kant,6 juni 20, 2012 kl. 15.23 (UTC) ::::::::::::Jag, det är för säkert bra. Den visar länken med Sverige :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 20, 2012 kl. 15.29 (UTC) Okej Jag föreslår att vi använder svenska kronan (för att betala). Vill du vara president ända tills regeringsvalet? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 21, 2012 kl. 12.09 (UTC) : Det är bra. 4kant,6 juni 21, 2012 kl. 12.10 (UTC) : När tänkte du att det där valet skulle vara? 4kant,6 juni 21, 2012 kl. 12.13 (UTC) ::Jag vet inte. Först måste landet i sin ordning vara och måste vi vara medlem (''associate member) av IWO (organisationen av Wikinationer). --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 21, 2012 kl. 12.16 (UTC) Litet fel Fan! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 16, 2012 kl. 07.23 (UTC) : Redan lärt dig att svära på svenska? :P 4kant,6 augusti 16, 2012 kl. 07.25 (UTC) ::Säkert, bra è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 16, 2012 kl. 14.02 (UTC) ::: Kanske det. 4kant,6 augusti 16, 2012 kl. 14.04 (UTC) Tack! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 19, 2012 kl. 17.52 (UTC) Diskussion:Oskar Björnson I Hej! Kan du fylla i namnen för Frihetsdemokraterna? Då kan jag flytta tabellen till sidan :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 14, 2012 kl. 11.42 (UTC) : Säkert! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 14, 2012 kl. 17.35 (UTC) ::Tack så mycket! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 15, 2012 kl. 15.25 (UTC) Football Do you have any football teams here? HORTON11: • oktober 8, 2012 kl. 17.11 (UTC) : No, I don't think so. But there are empty sporting facilities and some maps aren't created yet, so there could be football tams there :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 8, 2012 kl. 17.19 (UTC) :: I was hoping to start a sort of "Champions league" among wikination football teams and was hoping that Inseloarna clubs could participate. I would like to help you out with football but i don't speak Swedish and google translate isn't really good. HORTON11: • oktober 8, 2012 kl. 17.30 (UTC) :::: Look at my reaction on Wikination. Wabba The I (diskussion) oktober 8, 2012 kl. 17.53 (UTC) Hej, jag har ändrat "Inselöarnas medborgare": http://sv.wikination.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum%3ALandsting&diff=1109&oldid=1108. --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 22, 2012 kl. 09.29 (UTC) : Bra! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 22, 2012 kl. 15.30 (UTC) Stiften? Sv.wikt säger att det måste vara stiftet... --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 8, 2012 kl. 09.50 (UTC) :Det stämmer, i singular måste det vara stiftet. Men om det är plural ska det vara stiften. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 8, 2012 kl. 09.54 (UTC) ::Woop, ja (i "de katolska stiften"), men varför är det "Näbbings katolska stift"? Här är "stift" inte plural. --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 8, 2012 kl. 09.57 (UTC) :::Eller är det eftersom Wikiborgs fungerar precist som "mitt"? --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 8, 2012 kl. 09.59 (UTC) ::::Ja. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 8, 2012 kl. 10.08 (UTC) :::::Okej, då har jag sagt nånting :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 8, 2012 kl. 10.20 (UTC) Stadsrättigheter Vet du om Eldby, Gransta och Sörträsk är gamla städer? Om det är så, kan jag ge dem båda moderna och gamla stadsrättigheter. Och kanske finns det flera gamla städer i kommunerna? --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 14, 2012 kl. 10.46 (UTC) :Eldby har redan funnits ganska länge, jag vet inte riktigt hur länge, men i alla fall sedan medeltiden :) Gransta är ingen gammal stad och Sörträsk vet jag inte än :P Och jag vet inte heller om det finns flera gamla städer i kommunerna :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 14, 2012 kl. 14.29 (UTC) ::Jag har placerat Eldby och Gransta redan. Ta din tid (det låter inte svenskt... :P) för att tänka ut vad vi ska göra med Sörträsk :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 14, 2012 kl. 14.33 (UTC) :::Okej :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 14, 2012 kl. 14.34 (UTC) Deklaration Jag vet att det är mycket, men om du översätter den här deklaration, kan Inselöarna vara en fullständig medlem :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 17, 2012 kl. 11.37 (UTC) :Jag håller på med att översätta den, så jag vet att det är mycket :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 17, 2012 kl. 14.52 (UTC) ::Okej :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 18, 2012 kl. 12.38 (UTC) Välkommen tillbaka! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 6, 2013 kl. 10.12 (UTC) Chat? Chatta? Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 19, 2013 kl. 13.51 (UTC) :Okej :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 19, 2013 kl. 13.51 (UTC) Currency Do you plan on making a currency for Inseloarna? HORTON11: • januari 23, 2013 kl. 14.28 (UTC) :I thought we still use Swedish Crowns. --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 23, 2013 kl. 15.24 (UTC) ::Yes, we still use them. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 23, 2013 kl. 16.13 (UTC) ::::That is better but I think some social parties are fighting that Inselöarna becomes a EU-member and that he country uses the Euro but we still use the Swedish Crowns. Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 23, 2013 kl. 17.05 (UTC) :::::As I explained to you on the chat it's likely that Inselöarna already is a EU-member as Sweden is one too, and in that case there aren't any parties that want Inselöarna to become a EU-member :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 23, 2013 kl. 17.22 (UTC) ::::::Well, in any case, I do not support Euro :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 24, 2013 kl. 09.35 (UTC) :::::::Me neither :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 24, 2013 kl. 13.37 (UTC) :::::::::So we use the Swedish Crowns? Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 24, 2013 kl. 17.04 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 24, 2013 kl. 17.48 (UTC) Hamn "En ännu ej namngiven byggnad" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 29, 2013 kl. 05.59 (UTC) :Svârjë! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 29, 2013 kl. 06.37 (UTC) ::Det är inte svenska :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 29, 2013 kl. 18.20 (UTC) :::Jag vet :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 29, 2013 kl. 18.27 (UTC) ::::Hur vet du det? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 30, 2013 kl. 09.34 (UTC) :::::http://sv.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?search=Sv%C3%A2rj%C3%AB&button=&title=Special%3AS%C3%B6k det verkar inte finnas :P Och såvitt jag vet finns det inga bureniska lånord i svenskan :P Och dessutom finns bokstäverna "â" och "ë" inte med i svenska alfabetet :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 30, 2013 kl. 14.36 (UTC) ::::::Okej, jag kommer inte att debattera över det :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 30, 2013 kl. 15.50 (UTC) Translation Could you please translate the declaration to Swedish (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Supranational_Wiki_Organization#Declaration_2). It is necessary if Swedish is to be an official IWO language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich februari 27, 2013 kl. 15.51 (UTC) :I've almost finished it :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? februari 27, 2013 kl. 16.01 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll try to remain patient in the meantime :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich februari 28, 2013 kl. 07.47 (UTC) :::It might help your patience that I'll probably finish it this week(end) :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? februari 28, 2013 kl. 20.06 (UTC) :::: :o My pushing always works --OuWTBsjrief-mich mars 1, 2013 kl. 09.02 (UTC) :::::Sad news: I won't finish it until Christmas :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? mars 2, 2013 kl. 07.28 (UTC) This is not serious at all :P :::::: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich mars 2, 2013 kl. 08.45 (UTC) :::::::I already said I just was kidding :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? mars 2, 2013 kl. 08.53 (UTC) ::::::::You hurt me. Now I'm sad :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich mars 2, 2013 kl. 09.02 (UTC) ::::::::: :'( :'( :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? mars 2, 2013 kl. 09.05 (UTC) ::::::::::Sand thereover? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich mars 2, 2013 kl. 13.16 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? mars 2, 2013 kl. 15.52 (UTC) Nyby Björnar Jag trodde att de var ishockeymänniskor :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 18, 2013 kl. 14.25 (UTC) :Det var de inte :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? juni 18, 2013 kl. 14.31 (UTC) ::Men kan de inte vara det då? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 18, 2013 kl. 14.43 (UTC) :::Antagligen :P Men de kan knappast ha en fotbollsplan som hemmaplan :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? juni 18, 2013 kl. 14.44 (UTC) ::::Varför inte? :o De kan ha en hemmaplan under fotbollsplanen :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 18, 2013 kl. 14.47 (UTC) (parkeergarageidee :P) :::::Bra idé :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? juni 18, 2013 kl. 14.48 (UTC) ::::::Jag vet --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 18, 2013 kl. 14.49 (UTC) :::::::Eftersom jag sa det 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? juni 18, 2013 kl. 14.50 (UTC) ::::::::Okej :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 18, 2013 kl. 14.52 (UTC) http://sv.wikination.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Krogen?curid=137&diff=2141&oldid=2140 - Jag gör det också :P Varför stavar man "och", men inte "ochså"? Takavíhki svenskar :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2013 kl. 17.01 (UTC) :Jag vet :P Det finns väl någon historisk anledning till det :P Du försökte väl inte förolämpa oss, eller? :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 26, 2013 kl. 05.40 (UTC) ::Nej, det finns inte: http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/ocks%C3%A5 :P Jag törs inte förolämpa er :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 26, 2013 kl. 08.51 (UTC) ::: :o Bra :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 26, 2013 kl. 13.21 (UTC) :::: :o :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 26, 2013 kl. 14.30 (UTC) ::::: :o :P? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 26, 2013 kl. 17.01 (UTC) :::::: :o to ":o"; :P to "Bra :P" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 26, 2013 kl. 17.24 (UTC) :::::::Jag vet. Och jag tror att du nyss använde fel språk :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 26, 2013 kl. 17.28 (UTC) ::::::::Sant :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 26, 2013 kl. 17.31 (UTC) :::::::::Tyvärr :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 26, 2013 kl. 17.32 (UTC) "Vår far" och "var hälsad, Maria" ; Vår Far Vår Far, som är i Himmlen Ert Namn blir helgat Ert Rike kommer Er Vilja sker på jorden som också i Himmlen Ge oss idag vårt dagliga bröd och förlåt oss vår skuld som vi också förlåter andra deras skuld Och ej led oss i frestelse men fräls oss från ondskan Fräls oss, Herre, från all ondska Ge fred i våra dagar Att vi, stött av Er Barmhärtighet, må vara fria från synder och skyddade mot all oro Hoppfullt väntande på Kristi Ankomsten, Messias, Er Son. Amen. ; Var hälsad, Maria Var hälsad, Maria, full av nåd, Herren är med Dig, Du är lovad bland kvinnorna och lovad är Jesus, Er Knäs Frukt. Heliga Maria, Guds Mor, bed för oss syndare. Nu, och i vår döds timme. Amen. Du kan också använda wikipedias versioner, men de är inte lika bra som min version :o http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herrens_b%C3%B6n http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ave_Maria --OuWTB oktober 2, 2013 kl. 20.10 (UTC) Tack så mycket! :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 3, 2013 kl. 14.11 (UTC) :Ingen orsak :P --OuWTB oktober 3, 2013 kl. 16.00 (UTC) http://sv.wikination.wikia.com/wiki/Inselska_k%C3%B6ket?curid=367&diff=2207&oldid=2206 Det är Rättgrenska :o --OuWTB oktober 11, 2013 kl. 06.14 (UTC) : :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 11, 2013 kl. 11.40 (UTC) Fotboll Just so you know the Inselöarnas fotbollslandslag will be in the WFC 2014 qualification, hoping to get a spot for the finals in Slovakia. HORTON11: • oktober 12, 2013 kl. 21.11 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 13, 2013 kl. 08.22 (UTC) ::The first match was a loss, but against the best team in the group, but also your nordic rivals also fell to Lovia. HORTON11: • oktober 14, 2013 kl. 18.29 (UTC) Var är de nya artiklarna? :o --OuWTB januari 7, 2014 kl. 17.32 (UTC) :I sina gravida mödrars magar :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 7, 2014 kl. 18.14 (UTC) ::Det finns inga nya artiklar vad? :( --OuWTB januari 8, 2014 kl. 09.19 (UTC) :::Det beror på definitionen av "ny" :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 8, 2014 kl. 14.35 (UTC) ::::Du kan slå upp den i ordboken :o --OuWTB januari 8, 2014 kl. 14.55 (UTC) :::::Jag menar, hur ny ska en sida vara för att kunna räknas som "ny"? Ordböcker brukar ge ganska relativa definitioner för såna ord :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 8, 2014 kl. 14.59 (UTC) ::::::Eh... Efter att wikination blev inaktiv :o --OuWTB januari 8, 2014 kl. 16.41 (UTC) :::::::I så fall finns det nog inga nya sidor :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 8, 2014 kl. 17.29 (UTC) ::::::::Varför inte? :o --OuWTB januari 9, 2014 kl. 10.12 (UTC) :::::::::De har inte skrivits :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 9, 2014 kl. 14.38 (UTC) ::::::::::Skrivs de? :o --OuWTB januari 9, 2014 kl. 15.12 (UTC) :::::::::::De kommer att skrivas :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 9, 2014 kl. 15.16 (UTC) ::::::::::::Och vem kommer att skriva dem? :o --OuWTB januari 9, 2014 kl. 15.34 (UTC) :::::::::::::I alla fall jag, och om du vill kanske du också :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 9, 2014 kl. 16.02 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Är du säker på det? :o --OuWTB januari 10, 2014 kl. 10.21 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ja :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 10, 2014 kl. 20.12 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB januari 11, 2014 kl. 09.33 (UTC) Hey Hey 4kant,6. I'm here editing Insel actively now, and I already made a football club: IF Pilhamn. I'm using google translator, so if something is wrong, please correct it. Thanks! april 12, 2014 kl. 19.24 (UTC) :Given that Google Translate always makes mistakes, I suppose something has to be wrong :P I'll check all of your edits here :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? april 13, 2014 kl. 10.22 (UTC) :I'll be editing quite alot - that's a problem :O april 13, 2014 kl. 10.31 (UTC) :Please come on chat, thanks! april 13, 2014 kl. 15.46 (UTC) NOOOO. Please rejoin chat 4kant. april 13, 2014 kl. 18.23 (UTC) why'd you leave? Come back. :P april 14, 2014 kl. 14.58 (UTC) :I had a minor problem :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? april 14, 2014 kl. 15.04 (UTC) Hey, 4kant, I know you're away right now, but, when you return - did you approve of Happy making this edit? He changed around part of the history of the Inselöarnas-Liga to make his club's results better. :P 77topaz (diskussion) december 9, 2014 kl. 08.17 (UTC) :o https://li.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orust :o --OuWTB mars 22, 2015 kl. 13.38 (UTC) :Tack så mycket! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? mars 22, 2015 kl. 13.43 (UTC) William Melea Could you translate the following into Swedish? Semyon/TM deleted it from Lovia. :P William Melea (born 30th June 1988, Apia, Samoa) is a Samoan footballer who currently plays for Eldby Sportklubb in the Insel Islands. Between 2008 and 2011, Melea played in Lovia. Melea began his footballing career in late 2006 in his native Samoa with Kiwi F.C.. He performed well there, and in early 2008 he was bought by Lovia's Bay Hawks. He also performed well there, and would remain at Bay Hawks until 2010, when he was transferred to Walker Cavaliers. He would not remain there long, as he was bought by Eldby Sportklubb in early 2011. At Eldby, he has been part of their Inselöarnas-Liga win in 2012. Since 2011, Melea has played for the Samoa national football team. 77topaz (diskussion) april 21, 2015 kl. 07.55 (UTC) Actually, see this page: William Melea. 77topaz (diskussion) april 21, 2015 kl. 08.00 (UTC) Invitation center|350px :Tack, jag ska vara där :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? maj 11, 2015 kl. 15.15 (UTC) ::@Qyto: you ever travelled by plane? :o --OuWTB maj 12, 2015 kl. 09.28 (UTC) :::Du vet väl att jag har varit i Argentina, eller? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? maj 12, 2015 kl. 13.33 (UTC) Military Is there an Insel Armed Forces? juni 23, 2015 kl. 12.54 (UTC) :Probably :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 23, 2015 kl. 15.13 (UTC) ::You mind if such a page is started on? I have an idea for an Insel military equipment company. juni 23, 2015 kl. 15.25 (UTC) ::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 23, 2015 kl. 15.32 (UTC) ::::Shouldn't we decided this per län? :o --OuWTB juni 24, 2015 kl. 09.28 (UTC) :::::Inselöarna ≠ Burenia :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 24, 2015 kl. 13.51 (UTC) :::::: :P --OuWTB juni 24, 2015 kl. 14.02 (UTC) Du är relativt tyst igen :'( --OuWTB juli 8, 2015 kl. 20.36 (UTC) :Om vi låter militären skjuta alla som är tysta (förutom dem som sover :P) så kommer det inte att förbli tyst väldigt länge :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 9, 2015 kl. 08.26 (UTC) ::Jag tror inte att denna teori stämmer :o --OuWTB juli 9, 2015 kl. 10.03 (UTC) :::Jag tror framför allt att det är en väldigt dålig idé :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 9, 2015 kl. 10.33 (UTC) ::::Jag tror att du är svensk :o --OuWTB juli 9, 2015 kl. 10.38 (UTC) :::::Det tror jag med :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 9, 2015 kl. 10.44 (UTC) ::::::Och nu? :o --OuWTB juli 9, 2015 kl. 11.12 (UTC) :::::::Nu är den här diskussionen död :'( Vi kanske kan jobba på historian så att vi har något att göra? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 9, 2015 kl. 11.15 (UTC) ::::::::Vi måste lära Bart att tala svenska, så att han kan skriva sidor om natur :o --OuWTB juli 9, 2015 kl. 11.23 (UTC) :::::::::Det är en väldigt bra idé :o Har du börjat dricka igen? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 9, 2015 kl. 11.47 (UTC) ::::::::::Nej, i morgon :o --OuWTB juli 9, 2015 kl. 11.59 (UTC) ::::::::::: :o Så du kan också tänka klart när du är nykter? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 9, 2015 kl. 12.05 (UTC) ::::::::::::Skekan :o --OuWTB juli 9, 2015 kl. 12.12 (UTC) :::::::::::::Rä ud kersä åp tat ud rä rykten? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 9, 2015 kl. 14.19 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ja, jag är säker på att jag är nykter, du? :o --OuWTB juli 9, 2015 kl. 16.08 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ja :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 10, 2015 kl. 08.15 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB juli 10, 2015 kl. 09.01 (UTC) Burenia Look at this: w:c:burenia:Akti dwe Fnord su standard. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me september 16, 2015 kl. 05.16 (UTC) Så... Talar du svenska fortfarande? :o --OuWTB januari 31, 2016 kl. 13.41 (UTC) :Nej, jag har glömt hur man talar mitt eget modersmål. Så klart jag fortfarande talar svenska. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? januari 31, 2016 kl. 16.51 (UTC) ::Varför är du så tyst då? :o --OuWTB februari 1, 2016 kl. 10.20 (UTC) :::Därför att jag inte talar inselkeltiska :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 1, 2016 kl. 15.47 (UTC) ::::Men du talar ju inselsvenska :o --OuWTB februari 1, 2016 kl. 19.20 (UTC) :::::Det stammer :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 2, 2016 kl. 07.43 (UTC) ::::::Så du behöver inte vara tyst här :o --OuWTB februari 2, 2016 kl. 11.00 (UTC) :::::::Då fortsätter jag väl med att vara otyst :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 2, 2016 kl. 14.48 (UTC) ::::::::Bra :o --OuWTB februari 2, 2016 kl. 18.52 (UTC) :::::::::Det är svårt att svara på det :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 2, 2016 kl. 19.00 (UTC) ::::::::::Vi måste söka efter någonting som gör att vi inte är tysta :o --OuWTB februari 2, 2016 kl. 22.12 (UTC) :::::::::::Erfarenheten lär oss att det kan hjälpa att prata om ingenting alls :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 3, 2016 kl. 13.37 (UTC) ::::::::::::Som vi gör just nu? :o --OuWTB februari 3, 2016 kl. 14.49 (UTC) :::::::::::::Just det :P För otystnaden är det viktigt att samtalet fortsätter :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 3, 2016 kl. 15.22 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Men hur kan vi fortsätta samtalet utan innehåll? :o --OuWTB februari 3, 2016 kl. 18.21 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hur gör man det i andra wikinationer? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 4, 2016 kl. 07.03 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Är de andra wikinationerna inte döda? :o --OuWTB februari 4, 2016 kl. 09.10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Hur har man ibland gjort det i andra wikinationer då? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 4, 2016 kl. 12.42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Menar du Brunant? :o --OuWTB februari 4, 2016 kl. 15.58 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Jag tänkte mer på Burenien och Möres och så :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 4, 2016 kl. 17.38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Men de är ju döda :o --OuWTB februari 4, 2016 kl. 18.26 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Men de har varit levande för att vi har haft innehållslösa samtal där :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 4, 2016 kl. 18.35 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Det stämmer :o --OuWTB februari 4, 2016 kl. 19.33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Så, för att komma tillbaka till frågan om hur vi ska forstätta det här samtalet: vi ska helt enkelt fortsätta det :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 4, 2016 kl. 21.17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Vad betyder "forstätta"? :o --OuWTB februari 5, 2016 kl. 11.55 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::*Fortsätta :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 5, 2016 kl. 14.45 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Din svenska är dålig :( --OuWTB februari 5, 2016 kl. 16.24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nej, det är den inte :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 5, 2016 kl. 18.00 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Är du säker på det? :o --OuWTB februari 6, 2016 kl. 09.52 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ja :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 7, 2016 kl. 14.57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o Så... --OuWTB februari 7, 2016 kl. 15.36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nu måste vi fortsatta med att pråta :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 8, 2016 kl. 17.18 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kanske kan vi reaktivera Burenien :o --OuWTB februari 8, 2016 kl. 17.32 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det är säkert möjligt :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 10, 2016 kl. 13.54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Och hur ska vi göra det? :o --OuWTB februari 10, 2016 kl. 15.24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Genom att låta Burenien bomba sönder USA :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 11, 2016 kl. 17.07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det är bra :o --OuWTB februari 12, 2016 kl. 09.26 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ska jag nu säga att det är bra att det är bra? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 12, 2016 kl. 19.10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nej, du ska skapa en sida över Bureniens bombardemang av sönder USA :o --OuWTB februari 13, 2016 kl. 08.46 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"Bureniens bombardemang av sönder USA"? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 13, 2016 kl. 15.48 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :3 --OuWTB februari 13, 2016 kl. 18.21 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det är en väldigt fin trea :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 13, 2016 kl. 19.10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Trea? :o --OuWTB februari 14, 2016 kl. 11.29 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Känner du inte till det ordet? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 14, 2016 kl. 11.43 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nej :o --OuWTB februari 15, 2016 kl. 10.07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::https://sv.wiktionary.org/wiki/trea :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 15, 2016 kl. 14.38 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o Nu känner jag igen ordet :P --OuWTB februari 15, 2016 kl. 15.10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bra :P Vet du nu också vad en "fyra" är för något? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 15, 2016 kl. 17.11 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ja :o --OuWTB februari 16, 2016 kl. 08.47 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bra :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 16, 2016 kl. 14.42 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB februari 16, 2016 kl. 18.24 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :ö --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 16, 2016 kl. 18.30 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :ǫ --OuWTB februari 17, 2016 kl. 08.01 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det påminner mig om gęčokaxʔa :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 17, 2016 kl. 15.24 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nej!!! :o --OuWTB februari 18, 2016 kl. 09.32 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tycker du inte om gęčokaxʔa? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 18, 2016 kl. 13.41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nej, språket är fult :o --OuWTB februari 19, 2016 kl. 11.32 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 19, 2016 kl. 14.33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Var inte ledsen :o --OuWTB februari 19, 2016 kl. 15.40 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Vad ska jag då visst vara? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 19, 2016 kl. 16.03 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Du ska vara sexy :3 --OuWTB februari 20, 2016 kl. 16.13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Jag borde ha väntat mig det svaret :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 20, 2016 kl. 19.52 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB februari 21, 2016 kl. 09.28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Så... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 21, 2016 kl. 11.00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Vi måste reaktivera Burenia :o --OuWTB februari 22, 2016 kl. 10.36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Burenien* :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 22, 2016 kl. 14.25 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Vi måste reaktivera Burenian :o --OuWTB februari 22, 2016 kl. 17.32 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Din svenska är dålig :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 22, 2016 kl. 17.35 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( --OuWTB februari 23, 2016 kl. 10.16 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Du har gjort oss båda två ledsna :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 23, 2016 kl. 14.28 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det stämmer :'( --OuWTB februari 24, 2016 kl. 09.41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Vad ska vi göra för att bli glada igen? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 24, 2016 kl. 15.29 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Reaktivera en wiki? :o --OuWTB februari 25, 2016 kl. 09.06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gör det då :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 25, 2016 kl. 13.43 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Vilken ska vi reaktivera då? :o --OuWTB februari 28, 2016 kl. 16.16 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Denna :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 28, 2016 kl. 20.59 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ska vi ha ett regeringsval? :o --OuWTB februari 29, 2016 kl. 12.13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det är en utomordentligt bra idé, för det har redan gått nästan fyra år sedan självständigheten :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 29, 2016 kl. 14.30 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Precis som det är i verkligheten: ett val i fyra års tid :P --OuWTB mars 1, 2016 kl. 10.18 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kan du tänka dig att de där idioterna där borta i Lovia inte förstår det? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? mars 1, 2016 kl. 14.31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Därför att Lovia är död :P --OuWTB mars 2, 2016 kl. 16.23 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sant :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? mars 2, 2016 kl. 16.39 (UTC) You would be less served calling me a fool Sorry for the English, but sadly, that is the truth. Also Burenia no longer exists, as we retconned it. februari 17, 2016 kl. 21.50 (UTC) Libertas ambassad :o --OuWTB oktober 7, 2016 kl. 17.06 (UTC) :Så... Vad ska vi göra? :o --OuWTB oktober 8, 2016 kl. 07.59 (UTC) ::Tala inselsvenska :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 8, 2016 kl. 09.44 (UTC) :::Kante talle nämmesje dåm? D'ie ne form a inselsönsje :o --OuWTB oktober 10, 2016 kl. 16.53 (UTC) ::::Du får också tala inselkeltiska :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 10, 2016 kl. 17.26 (UTC) :::::Nej, d'ie't möyli :o --OuWTB oktober 11, 2016 kl. 14.54 (UTC) ::::::Å, jå vet att du icke tålar inselkeltiska :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 11, 2016 kl. 17.12 (UTC) :::::::Patronisere de mej? :o --OuWTB oktober 12, 2016 kl. 18.43 (UTC) ::::::::Nej, de gör jå 'nte :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 12, 2016 kl. 19.47 (UTC) :::::::::Å nu? :o --OuWTB oktober 12, 2016 kl. 21.00 (UTC) ::::::::::Nu ä de vål :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 14, 2016 kl. 13.16 (UTC) :::::::::::Velk accent talte nu dåm? :o --OuWTB oktober 14, 2016 kl. 14.36 (UTC) ::::::::::::Stadsinselsvenska :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 14, 2016 kl. 15.22 (UTC) :::::::::::::D'ie tackevit dåm :o --OuWTB oktober 14, 2016 kl. 15.26 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Esbeirám e gáltdegadvá? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 14, 2016 kl. 15.33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Jå förstå't :o --OuWTB oktober 14, 2016 kl. 17.22 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::An? :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 14, 2016 kl. 19.03 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::De sjköy talle i lätter dialekt :o --OuWTB oktober 15, 2016 kl. 08.15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Inselkeltiska är ingen svensk dialekt :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 15, 2016 kl. 09.27 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Men d'ie vånsklit :o --OuWTB oktober 15, 2016 kl. 10.17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::De vet jå :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 15, 2016 kl. 10.19 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Så nu talte stassinselsönska? :o --OuWTB oktober 15, 2016 kl. 13.21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Jå :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 15, 2016 kl. 18.59 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB oktober 16, 2016 kl. 10.04 (UTC) Det finns nåra saker som du inte har gjort än :o När kommer du att avsluta sider som Språk på Inselöarna (och subsider) och kommunerna? :o --OuWTB februari 12, 2017 kl. 11.37 (UTC) :Aldrig :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 15, 2017 kl. 16.09 (UTC) :: :o Jag visste att du skulle säga det :P --OuWTB februari 15, 2017 kl. 18.54 (UTC) :::Har jag blivit så förutsägbar? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? februari 16, 2017 kl. 17.19 (UTC) ::::Ja, det har du :P --OuWTB mars 2, 2017 kl. 12.55 (UTC) ::::: :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? mars 4, 2017 kl. 16.14 (UTC) Military I have some ideas on the military, if you don't mind I plan to expand the page, formally join SEDEF and create a small but well-equipped force. mars 2, 2017 kl. 22.09 (UTC) : :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? mars 4, 2017 kl. 16.14 (UTC) :: What's that supposed to mean? horton11 april 26, 2017 kl. 20.16 (UTC) ::: Nobody knows. I think I'd also write some pages, but they'd be with Google Translate. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) april 27, 2017 kl. 01.25 (UTC) ::::And who gon' check them though? :o --OuWTB maj 4, 2017 kl. 15.06 (UTC) :::::I don't know, somebody who actually knows Swedish. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) maj 4, 2017 kl. 22.53 (UTC) ::::::My ":o" meant that I've seen your message and don't have any objections to your plans :o You should learn to understand non-verbal communication :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? maj 6, 2017 kl. 13.12 (UTC) :::::::You'll have to chack my Swedish then. It ain't too good. horton11 oktober 9, 2017 kl. 15.18 (UTC) ::::::::It seems someone should "chack" your English too :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 9, 2017 kl. 16.38 (UTC) :::::::::What, are typos against the law now? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) oktober 9, 2017 kl. 21.55 (UTC) ::::::::::Of coyrse not :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 10, 2017 kl. 18.37 (UTC) :::::::::::Jaja. horton11 oktober 11, 2017 kl. 19.43 (UTC)